zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ten Years Later
I can´t believe it has been so long. So much has happened during the last ten years, and it feels like it happened a month ago. What a life it has been for me indeed. My days as a cop are over, for I have now settled down. I´m now a simple carrot farmer here in Bunnyburrow, living with my husband and children. I was now in my bedroom, looking at old photos on my desk. No longer in my uniform, but in the outfit I wore as a farmer back then. There was the photo of the ZPD team together, during the day that my husband graduated from the academy and became my partner. The first fox of the department. I stood there by him, and I still look the same as I did then. My uniform and badge are still at display here in my home, too. Not to mention our wedding photo. It must be the first time in Zootopia´s history that a fox has carried a rabbit not as a prey, but as a bride. I and Nick went through so many dangers and adventures together. From arresting the corrupt Internal Affairs agent Jack Savage who had framed me for his own crimes, to taking down several anti-predator hate groups and the big case that started it all, the Nighthowler crisis. Through it all, our relationship grew stronger and stronger. It started with a simple platonic friendship, but eventually turned romantic. We went on several dates as we got to know each other, and he soon moved in with me to Grand Pangolin Arms. It wasn´t that long until me and Nick got married and moved back here to Bunnyburrow, with a simple farm for us to live in. Five years ago, I finally decided to settle down and quit my job. It was a rather heartfelt farewell there at the ZPD, with Bogo wishing me the best in life and even hugging me like if he was family to me. Nick still stayed in the department, but as an office worker instead of an actual cop. I swore to make the world a better place when I went there, and from what I´ve seen, it had been worth it. The dark times of prejudice and crime were coming to an end. Bellwether had reformed soon after her sentence had ended, and Mr.Big wasn´t that big of a threat anymore as he used to be when we first met him. Sure there were some small-time crimes committed by the likes of Doug and Duke Weaselton, but nothing that could endanger the city really. The ZPD did their job well in protecting it. I felt so nostalgic looking at these photos, it almost made me tear up. "What are you looking at, Mom?" a small voice asked. It was my eldest daughter, Ginnifer. She looked just like how I did when I was a little girl. We had already adopted five children of our own. "This is me and Dad when we were younger, sweetheart. We were cops for many years, protecting the mammals of Zootopia", I told my daughter. "Sounds great! Can I be a cop too someday?" the little rabbit asked. Ginnifer had been very interested in knowing about my cop years ever since she was six. "Yes, if you work hard enough and believe in yourself", I said. Suddenly, a small fox kit dressed in blue entered the room. This was Jason, my son. "Mom, Josie´s waking up! I think she´s hungry!" he said. "Wait a moment, I´ll be there", I said, going to the room of my children. Josie was my youngest child, an adorable little baby vixen. She was rather noisy, but still just as precious as all my other children. "Don´t cry, Mommy is here", I fed her from the bottle. I also sang her the same lullaby as my mother did to me when I was a baby, and she fell asleep again. Later, I went outside to the field in order to gather some carrots for dinner. It brought back memories too, since it was the same field where I learned the truth about Nighthowlers and started changing my ways further. The fact that I wore the same clothes now as I did then made the feeling of nostalgia even stronger. Except now I wasn´t feeling guilty or regretful. Instead, I felt grateful for all that had happened to me and Nick that had led to this day. While I was picking the carrots up, my twin boys Byron and Rich came home from school. They were two cheery little rabbit youngsters that were the most active of my children. "Did you have a fun day at school?" I asked. "Yes, and the teacher is super nice!" Byron answered. "She praised the drawing we drew at an art class today! Look, it´s our home and family!" Rich showed a very well drawn picture with me, Nick and our children at our home farm. The two rabbit boys were very talented at this. "It looks so wonderful! I´ll put this on the fridge door so that Auntie Gazelle can see it too when she comes for visit next week", I said, patting my boys on the head. "Hey look, Dad is coming home!" Ginnifer and the rest of the children came outside. My beloved husband Nick Hopps was driving home in a new car he had gotten from Finnick. It wasn´t the flashiest vehicle in the city, but surely beats the "clownmobile" I drove as a meter maid. "Daddy!" the children went to hug him as he left the car. He too looked still the same as he did back then, even though he´s a few years older than me. "Great to see you too again after a long day of work", he said to them. "How was it today at the work?" I asked him as the children went on. "Fine, darling. Nothing new, but safe office work is the better kind of job to have nowadays for me", Nick smiled. "I was just getting carrots ready. We´ll have dinner soon", I said. Nick remembered something. "That reminds me, Judy. I dug the trunk of the car for my office supplies and found something familiar. Remember this?" Nick showed something I hadn´t seen in a long time. It was the same carrot pen I used during our first encounters. There was nothing recorded in it anymore though. "It brought me so many memories when we first met. Ten years ago, oh the good times", Nick said. "Yes. Time flies by so fast", I sighed. "Well, Judy. I was thinking of something. If you knew where we would end up today, would you still make the same choices as you did then? Would you still choose the same path as you did back then?" he asked. I smiled to him lovingly as I always did around him and simply responded: "Wouldn´t you?" "I would too, bun bun. But the past is past, you were the city hero back then, and now you´re the best wife a man can have and a terrific mother. I´m more than happy to live like this with you", the fox said. "Me too. I love you", I hugged him. Soon, we and our children were at the table, enjoying a proper family dinner together. From the carrots to the blueberries and sort, most of it came from our farm. It´s just like in my childhood, only this time Nick and I have only five hungry mouths to feed, and not hundreds. Being a carrot farm is easier when the pressure isn´t that tight, I guess. Later, it was bedtime for my darlings. I put on my nightgown and read a bedtime story to my children as I always did. This time it had been The Ugly Duckling, one of my all time favourites. I gave them all a goodnight kiss and went to bed. Ginnifer, Jason, Byron and Rich all slept in the children´s room, but Josie slept in the cradle in my room because she was still a baby. "They have so much in common with both of us. Definitely the children of Judy and Nick Hopps", my husband smiled as he followed me there. "Yes. It was definitely for the better that we ended our cop careers gracefully. Now we have more time to spend with our little sweethearts", I said. Nick had just been playing baseball outside with Jason, which was very sweet of him. A good and caring fox like him was just the right father for my children. "A respectable career, a loving husband and a family of my own. For all its faults, life has been worth it for me here in Zootopia", I sighed happily. "So has it been for me. Being a cop was fun, but being with you is what has been the most important for me. I want to see our little ones grow up while we grow old, and see how they get the happy lives they deserve", Nick said. "I´ll see to it that they´ll get them. I´ve already gotten mine", I sat down with Nick on the bed, as he nodded. "Ah, you´re already 35 and you´re still just as gorgeous as you were back then", he petted my cheeks. "You´re still just as wonderful as you were back then too, even though you´re older than me", I batted my eyelashes at him. I still had bit of that romantic little bunny personality in me that I had during the early days of our relationship. "Come here you adorable bun bun!" Nick laughed and snuggled me. "My own sweetheart", I started to canoodle with him yet again. At this point of life, I can safely say that I had found happiness. Having my Nick and my children with me were like the centerpiece of it. He had been with me through it all. Oh, how our relationship had changed as time went by. From reluctant allies to loyal friends, and finally to a devoted married couple as well as proud parents. The time of adventures had ended and the time of happy family life had just begun. Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Stories about Nick and Judy´s children Category:Nick Hopps continuity Category:Fanon Category:Stories